Walk Home
by Orange Kwa
Summary: Pada suatu hari hiduplah sebuah jeruk yang jatuh cinta pada seekor laba-laba. Tetapi mantan memang setan. Dan senam lantai bukanlah olahraga kesukaannya. Tapi tidak apa, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Such a summary. a V/Taehyung x Wonwoo fanfiction for my beloved Vayenkim. Yaoi, receh, nyeleneh. Rate M untuk adegan raba-raba dan ucapan kasar. Jangan mesum.


Pada suatu hari, hiduplah sebuah jeruk. Jeruk yang ajaib. Terlahir dari sebuah pohon jeruk liar, yang selalu sedih tiap menatap buahnya yang terjatuh dan membusuk lalu mengobati kesedihannya dengan membuat sang jeruk ajaib. Sang jeruk tidak bisa membusuk, begitu bulat dan oranye, dia bisa berbicara dan berguling kemanapun yang ia suka. Namun ia tetap kesepian. Pada suatu senja, sang jeruk yang sedang berguling mencari teman bertemu dengan seekor laba-laba. Sang laba-laba merasa iba dan setuju untuk menemaninya. Dan dengan suatu cara yang sulit di jelaskan mereka saling mencintai. Tidak masuk akal memang, tapi mereka berhasil menjalaninya bersama.

...Maaf yang barusan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita di fiksi ini. /lari/?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A special birthday fic for my beloved _**Vayenkim.**_

Walk home

A Seventeen x BTS fanfiction

V x Wonwoo

Its yaoi, extreme crack pair, contains —maybe— typo(s), AU, OOC.

Ini hanyalah fiksi, tidak ada maksud menjelekkan atau menghina dan menjatuhkan melalui apa yang saya tulis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, sudah?"

Kepala Jeon Wonwoo menengok dari ambang pintu. Menatap ke dalam pada lelaki yang sepertinya sedang rusuh mengembalikan sapu pada tempatnya— mungkin. Dan sepertinya, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika dirinya didengarkan.

"Hyung?"

Dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

Terkacangi.

 _Aju nice_.

Apa mengembalikan sapu sebegitu asyiknya?

Kakinya melangkah masuk— memutuskan untuk ke dalam. Menuju meja guru dan mentapnya. Lalu menatap papan tulis. Menatap susunan meja, berhenti menatap di salah satunya sejenak —karena itu meja hyung, ada tas hyung di sana. Menatap poster yang tertempel di dinding kelas. Kemudian menatap keluar jendela.

Kaki kurusnya kembali bergerak, dengan langkah yang di mainkan mendekati meja yang dianggapnya milik hyung. Wonwoo menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Bersandar lelah karena kegiatannya hari ini di sekolah, dengan tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Sayang, mejaku bukan yang itu. Di sebelah kirinya."

Wonwoo tersentak dan menengok kebelakang.

Bukan yang ini?

Wajahnya memerah sedikit. Mati-matian menahan kedutan di ujung bibirnya —agar tidak cengengesan. Badannya beringsut pindah duduk ke kursi milik meja yang dimaksud, dan membaringkan kepalanya ke meja didepannya.

Tetapi gerakannya terlalu... bersemangat?

Tidak-tidak.

Terlalu kuat.

Dan akhirnya kepalanya terhantup meja.

 _Aju nice_ bagian ke dua.

Ah, dirinya memang ceroboh.

Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya itu meja hyung.

"Astaga sayang, hati-hati," Tangan lebar dengan jari-jari yang panjang itu mengelus kepalanya. Mata Wonwoo tertutup dan menikmati. Menggerung pelan. Dengan kekehan pelan dari lelaki yang satunya, "Aku sudah."

Sudah menjadi rutinitas, untuk pulang bersama. Ia menghela nafas sebelum bangun, mengambil tas hyungnya —di meja sebelah— lalu menutup resletingnya dibagian yang masih terbuka sebelum memberikannya pada lelaki itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan ruang kelas —setelah memastikan menutup pintunya dengan benar— dan meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

Mungkin tidak bisa disebut berjalan beriringan— hyungnya berjalan duluan di depan, dengan dia yang sedikit di belakangnya. Mengekori dengan tangan yang memegangi ujung baju lelaki di depannya. Suatu kebiasaan aneh untuk dirinya beringsut lebih dekat dan merangkul bahu lelaki di depannya, menempeli dari samping. Kenapa merangkul? Karna mungkin akan terliat aneh jika Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk menggandeng lengan atau menggenggam tangannya —setidaknya aneh untuk publik.

Matanya melirik pelipis lelaki disampingnya, menyadari perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka. Hyung, pacar resmi Jeon Wonwoo untuk hampir enam bulan ini, Kim Taehyung memang lebih pendek darinya sekalipun setahun lebih tua di atas Wonwoo, hobi menggombal, dan penyuka _spider-man_. Bahkan dirinya sendiri mengakui hal itu.

Sungguh.

Kadang ia penasaran apakah lelaki yang setingkat di atasnya itu pernah merasa tidak percaya diri dengan tinggi badannya —karena Wonwoo adalah _bottom_ , jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa menentukan yang mana _bottom_ yang mana _top_. Ia harus menunduk saat mereka berciuman. Saat Taehyung memangkunya ia harus menunduk lebih lagi. Jika mereka berpelukan saat berdiri, lehernya akan terasa geli karna nafas lelaki yang lebih tua. Ketika mereka berjalan bersama seperti ini... apa rasanya memalukan? Wonwoo penasaran. Tapi juga takut jika Taehyung benar-benar merasa risih dengan perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Yah, walaupun tubuh Taehyung terliat lebih... uh... besar? Karena ya, Jeon Wonwoo mengakui jika dirinya sendiri terlalu kurus. Lengan dan kakinya begitu kecil, berbeda dengan milik Taehyung.

Hal lain yang membuatnya takut adalah, apa ia pantas? Taehyung itu tampan — _katanya_. Dan dirinya... uh rata-rata? Apa orang lain akan melihat mereka serasi atau malah sebaliknya?

Tempo hari matanya mendelik ketika mengetahui adik kelas yang pernah menjadi kekasih hyungnya. Jeon Jungkook. Jika harus di bandingkan mungkin... lima banding dua. Dua untuk dirinya, dalam penampilan. Apa lagi Jungkook terus-terusan menceritakan hubungannya dengan Taehyung dulu, tentang kenangan, dan lainnya, dan menitip pesan untuk kekasihnya. _Pamer_. Padahal adik kelasnya itu bisa bicara sendiri. Sialan. Rasanya ingin tonjok saja. Tapi tidak, Wonwoo tidak setega itu untuk mengasari seseorang. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa. Merespon seadanya, sambil menyelipkan hal-hal tentang dirinya dan Taehyung. Untuk membalas pamer, tentu saja.

Taehyung sekarang kekasihnya.

Milik Jeon Wonwoo.

Bukan Jeon Jungkook.

Lagipula kenapa marga mereka harus sama sih?!

Tapi Jungkook tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan mantan hyungnya yang lain, yeah, Lee Sungjong—

Astaga.

 _Mantan memang setan._

"Mau mampir—"

Wajahnya merengut menunjukkan kekesalan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara geraman kecil mengingat betapa cemburunya dirinya pada mereka. Padahal dirinya sendiri yang mulai memikirkan, lalu dirinya sendiri yang kesal.

"—sayang? kenapa?"

Wonwoo tersentak, menyadari dirinya terlalu larut pada pemikirannya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Taehyung —bahkan pintunya saja sudah terbuka. Langit juga sudah menampilkan semburat jingga.

Eh? Sudah sore?

"Kau kenapa?"

Ia harus menjawab apa?

Memikirkan mantanmu membuatku kesal— "Kesal karena kepikiran tentang mantanmu."

Sial.

Mulut dan hati tidak ada bedanya.

Ingin rasanya ia facepalm saat ini juga.

Seharusnya ia berbohong.

Mencari alasan agar tidak malu.

Tapi mulutnya tidak mau.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dan Wonwoo merutuki dirinya.

"A- ah... aku langsung pulang saja." memalingkan pandangan, tangannya menggenggam bagian bawah tali ransel yang melingkar di kedua pundaknya. Melirik kekasihnya yang telihat tidak puas. Kakinya membawanya beringsut mendekat, menunduk sedikit dan mengecup pipi Taehyung dengan cepat.

Sialnya, Kim Taehyung lebih cepat.

Tangannya menarik dan menahan tengkuk Wonwoo. Sebelum lelaki yang lebih muda menyadarinya —ah tidak, ia yakin Wonwoo sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Baiklah, ralat— sebelum lelaki yang lebih muda sempat menghindar, bibirnya mengecup bibir lelaki itu singkat.

Taehyung mundur, membuat sedikit jarak diantara mereka setelah melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk kekasihnya. Menatap ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan di wajahnya. Antara... uh... semangat, malu, kegirangan, dan panik.

Mencurigakan.

Tapi menggemaskan.

Tangannya di tarik ke dalam oleh Wonwoo yang melangkah masuk duluan ke rumahnya. Wonwoo sedikit menyeringai sebelum maju untuk memeluk leher lelaki yang lebih tua. Mencium bibir Taehyung dalam-dalam —setelah yakin ia tidak lupa menutup pintunya, menghindari kalau-kalau ada tetangga hyungnya yang akan melihat.

Balasan di bibirnya membuat Wonwoo semakin ingin menggoda kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya melumat serta menghisap bibir bawah Taehyung, menggigitinya pelan sebelum kembali menghisapnya lebih kuat.

Tangannya meremas rambut bagian belakang Taehyung dan menekan kepalanya —untuk menciumnya lebih dalam— disela suara-suara kecupan mereka.

Taehyung mengerang pelan menerima perlakuan lelaki yang lebih muda. Buru-buru melepaskan ciuman mereka, dengan cepat dirinya menarik kekasihnya ke dalam kamar sementara lelaki yang ditariknya berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Tangannya menahan punggung Wonwoo dan mendorongnya berbaring di ranjang dengan dirinya di atasnya. Ia kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir kekasihnya sedikit lebih kasar yang di balas dengan sama kasarnya. Wonwoo membuka mulutnya, menjilati belahan bibir lelaki yang lebih tua dengan maksud mengundang.

Jari Taehyung berpindah mengelus dan meremas pinggang kekasihnya. Bergerak mengusapnya perlahan —membuat Wonwoo merasakan punggungnya meremang. Dengan lidahnya yang menyambut lidah milik Wonwoo, menautkan dan memainkan.

Kini giliran lelaki yang lebih muda yang mengerang di sela tautan mereka. Salah satu tangan Wonwoo berpindah meremas bahunya. Sementara tangannya yang lain berpegangan pada punggungnya.

Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya melemas sampai dirinya harus berpegangan pada kekasihnya. Tangannya menarik punggung Taehyung mendekat —membuat tubuhnya semakin terhimpit ke ranjang dengan dadanya yang menempel pada lelaki yang lebih tua.

Kakinya bergerak tidak nyaman dibawah sana saat Taehyung melepas tautan mereka. Namun dirinya tersentak saat merasakan kecupan menghujani perpotongan lehernya. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata tertutup. Erangan pelan lolos dari sela bibirnya saat Taehyung menghisap dan menggigiti kecil kulit lehernya —yang ia yakin akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana, yah, sebut saja _kissmark_.

eh?

Wonwoo tersentak panik saat Taehyung terus meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada lehernya. Telapak tangannya menahan dada lelaki yang lebih tua dan berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, "Hyu- ungh! Hyung besok masih sekolah!" Erangannya berubah menjadi rengekan.

"Lalu?" Tangan Taehyung menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan kekasihnya dan menguncinya disisi-sisi kepala Wonwoo. Masih sibuk memuluti lehernya dengan pinggul yang saling menggesek, menekankan miliknya pada lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Be- bekasnya!" Nafasnya terengah, wajahnya berpaling ke samping dengan matanya yang memejam. Tangannya bergerak tidak nyaman dalam genggaman Taehyung.

"Biarkan saja, kau duluan yang menggoda. Dan bukankah kau akan lebih senang jika semua orang tahu?" Bibisiknya di telinga lelaki yang lebih muda —yang mana sedang merona dengan hebat— dan menggigit daun telinganya pelan. Dengan cepat tangan Taehyung berpindah melepaskan kancing-kancing seragam Wonwoo. Mengusap perut rata sampai dadanya, melewati susunan tulang rusuknya yang terasa jelas di bawah tangannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap salah satu puting Wonwoo pelan, dengan mulutnya di puting yang lain.

Taehyung terkekeh saat kekasihnya bereaksi hebat ketika dirinya menjilat dan menghisap putingnya. Tubuh lelaki itu menggeliat dibawahnya dengan erangan yang mati-matian berusaha di tahannya.

Nafas Wonwoo terengah-engah —tidak beraturan, rasanya agak sulit bernafas dengan semua kerusuhan dan hal-hal yang Taehyung lakukan pada tubuhnya. Kepalanya menghempas ke ranjang. Mati-matian dirinya berusaha mengatur nafas, terlebih lagi saat tangan lelaki yang lebih tua mengusap perutnya dan turun menyentuh pinggulnya —dengan kedua putingnya yang masih menerima rangsangan.

Baiklah.

Mereka berdua tahu kemana aktivitas ini akan berlanjut.

Olahraga kesukaannya —bukan berarti yang paling ia sukai.

Yeah.

 _Senam lantai._

 _Senam lantai (_ bahasa Inggris: floor exercise) adalah salah satu bagian dari rumpun senam—

Oke.

Yang barusan itu _receh_.

Yang ia maksud adalah _seks_.

Dan senam lantai _bukan_ olahraga kesukaannya, sungguh.

Mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukannya tapi terkadang masih terasa sedikit _awkward_ untuk Wonwoo —melakukan _seks_ , oke? Bukan _senam lantai._ Mari lupakan sejenak _senam lantai_ yang — _sialnya_ — saat ini memenuhi pemikirannya sebelum ia kehilangan _mood_ untuk itu dan kembali konsentrasi kepada kegiatan yang sedang melibatkan dirinya saat ini.

Namun sebelum dirinya sempat melakukannya, telinga Wonwoo menangkap bunyi dari dalam tas dilantai —yang mereka lempar saat merusuh menuju ranjang. Dering ponsel yang begitu familiar, karna itu berasal dari ponsel Taehyung. Dan dirinya lah yang memasang nada dering itu.

Tangannya berusaha mendorong bahu kekasihnya menjauh, dan bangkit setengah terduduk. Kedua sikunya menumpukan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan Taehyung yang secara otomatis menyesuaikan diri pada posisinya, "Hyung, ada yang menelpon." Bisiknya pelan sambil menghujani garis rahang kekasihnya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

Matanya melirik ransel di lantai yang menjadi sumber nada yang berdering —tempat dimana ponselnya berada. Dan Taehyung mengerang malas, sebelum bergerak turun dari ranjang dan membongkar tasnya. Mengambil ponsel yang ada didalamnya dan menjawabnya dengan ekspresi terganggu.

Wonwoo menatap punggung lebar Taehyung sejenak dan menghela nafas. Membiarkan lelaki itu berbicara kepada si penelpon —entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Wonwoo tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Dirinya kembali membaringkan tubuh di ranjang milik lelaki yang lebih tua. Punggung telanjangnya menyentuh permukaan seprai yang sedikit berantakan disana-sini. Lalu rasa malu menghinggapi dirinya mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Membuat dirinya harus menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Kemudian Taehyung beringsut kembali naik ke atas ranjang. Membaringkan diri disamping kekasihnya, dengan lengan yang merangkul di pinggang kurus lelaki itu —membuat Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan dari wajahnya sendiri. Menciumi pipi lelaki itu dalam, dengan jemari Wonwoo yang mengelus lengannya pelan, "Sayang," ucapnya sambil berpindah menciumi perpotongan leher lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Eumn?" Guman Wonwoo, sambil menahan rasa geli pada dirinya.

"Harus pergi—" Wonwoo langsung terkesiap dan menatapnya... uh... tidak terima? _Menggemaskan_ , "—lupa, ada janji." Dirinya meringis, antara merasaan bersalah dan meminta maaf.

Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menghela nafas kesal dengan ekspresi merengut kemudian berbalik untuk berbaring telungkup pada ranjang kekasihnya. Wajahnya terbenam pada salah satu bantal disana. Sedangkan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara antara rengekan dan geraman kesal.

Ah.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Yang menempati posisi _bottom_ di hubungan mereka.

Yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Namun jauh lebih kurus.

Si penyuka jeruk.

Merengut di kasurnya.

Merengek.

Ini lucu sekaligus menggemaskan.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kekasihnya dan kembali menempatkan lengannya disekitar pinggang lelaki itu. Memeluknya dari samping dan bergeser lebih dekat padanya, dengan bibir yang mengecup bahu telanjang Wonwoo sampai ke perpotongan leher dan bagian bawah telinganya, " _Do you know what love is? love is when I hug you, I feel like I'm hugging the most amazing person I've ever met_." bisiknya pelan.

Ia tahu dirinya begitu _cheesy_.

Dan ia tahu Wonwoo mudah merasa malu untuk hal seperti ini.

Kau tahu, salah tingkah.

Tetapi sungguh, hal seperti ini benar-benar _bekerja_ pada kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk.

Kepala Wonwoo menengok ke samping, menatap kekasihnya yang langsung menempelkan kedua dahi mereka semetara posisi tubuh mereka masih sama, " _Cheesy_." ucapnya pelan, dengan sebuah _pout_.

" _I know_." Balas Taehyung dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. Dan Wonwoo semakin merengut.

" _F*ck you_."

Dirinya terkekeh dengan serangan tiba-tiba lelaki yang lebih kurus. Tanpa ada niatan membalas, membiarkan kekasihnya yang satu itu —maksudnya kekasihnya _satu-satunya_ , ia tidak punya kekasih lain selain Wonwoo, oke?

" _You piece of sh*t_."

Bahkan saat mengumpat saja kekasihnya masih begitu menggemaskan.

"Cheesy little shit."

Astaga.

"Laba-laba bodoh."

Menggemaskan.

"Dasar makhluk _homo_."

Tunggu dulu—

"Makhluk _homo_ ini _kekasihmu_ , kau tahu?" Bibirnya menunjukkan seringaian yang lebih lebar, lalu menarik Wonwoo pada pelukan erat dengan hujan kecupan yang menyerang bibir lelaki itu.

"Tidak ah tidak," Mengelak, Wonwoo tertawa pelan dengan usaha melepaskan diri main-main sebelum membalasi kecupan-kecupan singkat lelaki yang lebih tua. Punggungnya bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Taehyung yang lebar dan jemarinya yang panjang.

Begitu aneh rasanya, bagaimana hal-hal kecil seperti ini membuat dirinya senang.

Ah tidak-tidak.

Ralat.

Membuat mereka berdua senang.

Tangan Wonwoo berpindah menahan salah satu pipi Taehyung, menahannya sebelum wajahnya mendekat dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu.

Lembut dan dalam.

Matanya terpejam saat lelaki yang lebih tua itu membalas ciumannya dengan lumatan pelan di bibir bawahnya. Tidak ada desakan hasrat. Tidak ada juga keinginan untuk mendominasi dalam ciuman mereka. Hanya ada lumatan lembut, pelukan hangat mereka, dan—

—dan ponsel Taehyung yang kembali berdering.

Panggilan _sialan_.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Wonwoo mengerang frustasi.

Dan Taehyung meringis kesal.

Demi Tuhan, ingin rasanya Wonwoo melempar ponsel kekasihnya itu ke tempat sampah atau paling tidak mencopot batrai dan kartu simnya.

Yeah.

Sebenarnya itu ide yang cukup bagus. Mungkin akan ia lakukan lain kali, untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu _waktunya_ dengan Taehyung.

 _Persetan_ dengan orang lain.

Dirinya bangkit duduk dengan Taehyung yang melakukan hal sama.

"Maaf ya, sayangku." Bibirnya dikecup pelan dengan ringisan bersalah dari kekekasihnya itu.

"Dimaafkan." Wonwoo mengiyakan dengan rengutan diwajahnya.

Taehyung bergerak menjauh untuk mengganti seragamnya yang cukup acak-acakan dengan _T-shirt_ dan _jeans_ panjang. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih merengut di atas ranjang. Sesekali diliriknya lelaki kurus itu. Dan Taehyung mendapati dirinya tersenyum tanpa alasan.

Tidak tidak.

Bukan tanpa alasan, karena jelas, Wonwoo lah alasannya.

Dirinya kembali mendekati Wonwoo. Memungut tas mereka, meletakkan miliknya di meja belajarnya dan membawa milik kekasihnya ke atas ranjang. Mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, dengan Wonwoo yang berpindah menghadapnya, menatapnya, tangan kurus lelaki itu ikut membantu saat Taehyung mengancingkan seragamnya yang dibukanya tadi. Di ciumnya pipi Wonwoo dalam sambil tangannya masih sibuk dengan kancing demi kancing.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan yang kurang jelas Wonwoo tertawa. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Setelah selesai dengan semua kancing, tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Dengan cukup erat.

Masih sama.

Taehyung yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Dan Wonwoo yang duduk di ranjangnya.

Tangan yang bertautan.

Dan dahi mereka yang bersentuhan.

Wonwoo menatap lelaki yang lebih tua itu sejenak, tangannya menggapai kotak kecil dari kantong celana seragamnya.

Bukan, itu _bukan_ kotak cincin.

Isinya adalah satu pasang anting. Hanya anting sederhana. Dengan bentuk sama untuk kanan dan kirinya. Warnanya hitam. Dan tidak terlihat feminim sama sekali —tentu saja tidak, itu bukanlah anting untuk perempuan.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya, untuk menatap benda itu. Tangan Wonwoo menggapai telinganya, memasang sisi kiri dari anting tersebut pada tindikan kosong di telinganya. Dirinya tetap diam, bahkan saat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu memasangkan sisi kanan antingnya pada telinganya sendiri.

"Hyung, selamat ulang tahun." Gumannya pelan, merasa malu.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa baru bilang?"

"Karena malu."

Taehyung terkekeh, Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar, nada datar, namun dengan pipi merona. Kekasihnya ini begitu jujur. Terlalu jujur. Tidak ada ucapan permohonan dan doa darinya, tapi ia tahu Wonwoo akan melakukannya. Dalam hati mungkin?

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya, merasa terlalu malu untuk menatap kekasihnya itu.

Jadi, mereka berbagi satu pasang anting?

Ya.

Bukan berarti Wonwoo tidak bermodal karena mereka harus berbagi satu pasang anting.

Tidak. Sungguh.

Hanya saja— cincin sudah terlalu pasaran. Gelang? Akan terlihat begitu aneh jika sepasang laki-laki memakai gelang pasangan... setidaknya aneh baginya, oke? Pakaian? Taehyung bisa membelinya sendiri. Seks? Baiklah, yang satu ini masuk daftar hadiah, sekalipun dirinya agak ragu. Tetapi seperti yang kita tahu, ada panggilan ponsel dan _senam lantai_ sialan yang mengacaukannya.

Baiklah.

Yang _senam lantai_ itu murni _salahnya_.

Jangan biarkan Taehyung tahu yang satu itu, maksudnya tahu tentang _senam lantai_.

Bisa kita berhenti membicarakan _senam lantai_?

Oke. Dan pada akhirnya Wonwoo membeli sepasang anting. Dirinya sengaja memilih model yang tidak mencolok. Karena ia tidak suka, hadiah Taehyung dengan seleranya.

Benar-benar _nyeleneh_.

Tapi tidak apa, karna Taehyung _tetap_ mencintainya.

Ya, sekalipun dirinya _nyeleneh_.

Kim Taehyung menci—

"—Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Taehyung sambil tersenyum bodoh. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan dan pemikiran tidak jelasnya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan kedutan di ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum dengan lebar, tangannya menggenggam tangan lebar kekasihnya lebih erat, "Aku Tahu."

"Cuma aku tahu?"

Tawanya lepas, "Cinta Kim Taehyung."

Dengan segera Wonwoo bangkit berdiri, memakai ranselnya. Sedikit menepuk-nepuk baju dan celana seragamnya yang masih agak berantakan. Kekasihnya ikut bangkit dan menggapai jaketnya di gantungan. Memakainya tanpa menutup risleting yang ada pada jaket itu, dan membawa Wonwoo keluar dari kamar, menuju pintu depan.

Mereka berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu —setelah memakai sepatu yang entah sejak kapan terlepas, mengingat mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kerusuhan tadi sore.

Langit yang tadinya menunjukkan semburat jingga sudah berganti dengan warna yang lebih gelap. Suhu udara sekitar mereka juga berganti lebih dingin. Lampu-lampu jalan dan rumah-rumah sudah di nyalakan, membuat bagian-bagian terang di pinggir jalan, begitu berbeda dengan bagian yang tidak terkena cahaya.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit. Pikirannya melayang sejenak, apakah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu menginginkan hal lain untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Atau menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari yang diberikannya.

"Hyung, apa punya permintaan atau mau hadiah lain untuk hari ini?" Gumannya pelan. Sengaja, karena sejujurnya dirinya sendiri cukup ragu untuk menanyakannya.

Tapi Taehyung mendengarnya.

"Ada." Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menengok menatapnya.

Dan Wonwoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, "Ada? Hyung mau apa?"

Sebuah cengiran tersungging di bibirnya, "Aku mau Jieqiong."

Wonwoo mendelik dan menatap sinis kekasihnya itu.

Jieqiong.

Gadis pindahan dari China.

Paling cantik di angkatan adik kelasnya.

Incaran semua orang.

Lebih baik kau mati saja Kim Taehyung.

Kalimat terakhir itu tidak serius.

" _Mimpi_." Jawabnya ketus, dan Taehyung melepaskan kekehan dari mulutnya.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah Wonwoo, merangkul pinggangnya dan berbisik di telinganya, " _Forever is a long time, but i didn't mind spend it all with you._ "

Wajah Wonwoo merona dengan senyuman kecil, "Kalau yang barusan itu agar aku tidak mengomel, _it works_." Kakinya melangkah duluan, meninggalkan Taehyung di belakang yang segera menyusul dan menyamakan langkah dengannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, yang ku mau."

"Kim Taehyung sudah punya satu disini."

"Kalau begitu mau Jieqiong satu."

"Lakukan _senam lantai_ sampai mampus sana!"

Taehyung tertawa lepas dan Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya. Menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. Lelaki yang lebih tua segera menyusul langkahnya. Tersenyum lebar di samping kekasihnya yang merengut, tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan milik Wonwoo.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam dengan Wonwoo yang diam-diam tersenyum sebelum membalas genggaman Taehyung.

 _Persetan_ dengan opini publik.

"Ngomong-omong, kenapa _senam lantai_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Walk Home: fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 _Kwa's Bacot Area_ /? Teteretteteteeeeeeeeeeet

Ehm... orang yang ga tau malu balik. Ehe. Dengan _crack pair_ paling ekstreme yang pernah saya buat. Ga pernah terpikir sebelumnya bakal bikin ff _crack pair_ sampai antar grup/?

Yak, jadi... saya bisa jelaskan. Ah tidak juga. Intinya saya masih dalam masa _hiatus_ dan _WB_ kemudain datanglah **Vayenkim** dengan segala bujukannya /apa/ jadi ya... begitu. /lari sebelum di tagih lanjutan ff lain/?

.

.

.

Ah, dan untuk **Vayenkim**... Hai hyung, selamat ulang tahun _sayangku, cintaku sedunia_. Umurmu bertambah, jadilah lebih dewasa, jangan suka labil lagi, jangan ngerasa sendirian lagi, sekarang kan ada aku. Tolong jaga kesehatan dan semoga kamu di kasih kesehatan. Semoga jadi anak yang soleh dan bisa bikin bangga orangtua dan keluargamu, semoga S1nya lancar dan S2nya bisa tercapai. Semoga rejekimu lancar, jangan boros-boros sama uang kamu kan anak kos/? Semoga tetap jadi anak baik. Semoga kamu diberi kemudahan dan selalu bahagia. Aku berharap semua hal yang terbaik untukmu.

Kamu sudah berhasil hidup selama 19 tahun sejak kamu dilahirkan, kamu luar biasa. Kamu bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Dan kamu pasti bisa lebih baik lagi. Kadang memang rasanya berat, tapi tolong jangan sampai putus asa. Semuanya bakal baik-baik aja.

Maaf kalau aku ga bisa bikin kamu senang atau ngerasa lebih baik saat kamu _down_ , tapi seenggaknya aku ada. Maaf kalau hadiahku cuma ini. Maaf kalau ini ga sesuai ekspetasimu dan jelek. Aku ga pintar bikin rencana atau kejutan. Jadi ya... gini.

Maaf juga untuk kejadian semalam. _Its ur day, be happy, dear. My beloved spider, my beloved vayen, my lil sheed, my dickhead, once again, happy birthday. Thanks for being born. Thanks for everything._

 **Sincerely, yours**

.

P.s. tadinya ini mau ku kasih judul " _Senam Lantai_ ", serius.

P.s.s. atau " _a spider and an orange_ "

P.s.s.s. **Vayenkim** itu couple saya, buat yang ga tau. Jangan tanya kapan gantinya, yang pasti udah bareng sejak 15072016

P.s.s.s.s. fack u **vayenkim**

P.s.s.s.s.s. assssshole

 **P.s.s.s.s.s.s. but i love u, u piece of sheeed**


End file.
